Girl Troubles
by HinnyHyuuga13
Summary: Tamaki has united with several bishounen to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga, ladies man #1! Armed with grenade launchers, automatics, a few can of Tear gas can the rag-tag mercenary wannabe's learn how to attract women from the finest there is?


Disclaimer: I do not own either show.

* * *

The car raced through the track, taking sharp angles and almost impossible turns at irregular interval. The crowd was cheering, the fans going so far as to right the racers' names on their body parts.

In short, the fans were crazy.

One name rang out in particular; Hinata Hyuuga.

He was a favorite among the fans, especially the women. That's right, he was a bishounen.

The car, a NASCAR with different logos plastered on it, zoomed through the lap, the only one on the last round.

The others were losers compared to him.

He held a slushy to his mouth, taking a slurp from it.

If slurps were attractive, then his were damn gorgeous.

As he cleared the finish line, eliciting loud cheers from the audience, his car lost control and swerved to the side, flipping so many times the scoreboard lost count. Even his car crash was hot.

Several fan girls fainted around the world, due to their 'future husband' crashing.

As the car stopped, a fire rose around it, more fan girls fainting for their 'Hinata-kun!'

A red headed girl in particular ripped off her shirt, exposing a very detailed tattoo of said Hinata-kun's face, down to the shine of his glasses.

The fans watched in anticipation and dread as his crew ran over to the wreckage, some very dramatic fans crying.

And as if in slow motion, the drivers door was kicked open, and he stepped out.

It was as if an angel itself had arrived. He took off his helmet, his hair flipping off his face. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, white eyes glinting in the fire. His indigo hair shone in the night sky, as he stood with his helmet tucked under one arm. And as Lonely Island would sing; this cool guy walked away from and explosion.

Cue major nosebleed and squealing fan girls.

Red head and several of her cronies jumped over the barrier, ploughed through the security and clumped him, rubbing themselves against his body.

That could be described as rape.

"Oh, Hinata-kun! We LOVE you!"

"Yeah, we need you!"

"Don't scare us like that again!"

"Be with us, Hinata-kun!"

"Marry me!"

"Be my baby's daddy, Hinata-kun!"

"I don't care, just have your way with me, Hinata-kun!"

"Hey, bitch, he's mine!"

"Girl, you be tripping! He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

"Your all crazy, he of course is mine!"

"Tell it like it is!"

A fight broke out at this point, two who- I mean girls punching each other and blocking hits.

Jet Lee would be proud.

"Ladies. We can all be friends. Its good to meet people, oui?" His french accent rang out, although quiet, and immediately the two wrestl- I mean girls stopped fighting to look at the smiling teen. He was then surrounded again and bestowed with kisses, hugs, flowers, declarations of love, underwear, and a clump of hair.

Raise an eyebrow to the last one.

The wrestlers had smiled at him, with bloody mouths, and asked him to marry them.

They were carried away by security. How reliable is security?

He proceeded to smile shyly and take pictures with the demanding she-beas- I mean fans. Yes, fans.

* * *

"Do you see THAT, Shiro?! That's how we can get girls! All we need to do is kidnap the dude, and force him to join our band! Ha! Haha! Hahahahahaha! C'est tres magnifigue!"

Everyone present in the room at that moment began to sweat drop, looking at the blond haired male in exasperation.

"Yes, good idea, Tamaki. We just dress up like commandos and infiltrate his house, which we happen to not know the location of. Then, we force him to join our band and tell us what product he uses to make his hair glossy. Yeah, that would work."

"Tamaki, Alois is right. We can't just kidnap the guy. We need his address first!"

"No! Toru, don't encourage him!"

"Alois! Shut up! We need girls, and this guy can help us get them!"

"Hai! Toru is right!"

"Agh, who invited Daryl?"

They all turned to stare at the boy who sat on the couch.

"Oi, Hippo, get him out!"

The young boy jogged into the room and proceeded to attempt to carry the sweat dropping boy who glared at the other members of the room.

"I have gear." He stated simply.

"Hippo, leave him!" Tamaki yelled out. The strangely named boy proceeded to retreat from the room.

"So, what time are we doing this?"

"We strike at midnight!"

"Shiro, we have school tomorrow."

"So nine pm it is!"

"Eh, that could work."

"Yeah, so we meet here in assassin attire and get ready to kidnap the guy!"

"Alois, you are the strategist! Toru, you are in charge of transport! Daryl, gear! Shiro, disguises! Usui, scare him! Len, background tune! Julio, just look pretty! And I will be in charge of leading! Call me BOSS GAMA!"

"Isn't that Naruto's pet frog?"

"No, you have been hanging out with that wannabe for too long, Len! I an BOSS GAMA!"

"Whatever you say, BOSS GAMA!" Alois then proceeded to imitate the 'nice guy pose' Tamaki was striking.

"Oui! Now, here is the address!" Tamaki pulled out a piece of paper that reflected the sun.

Who knew paper could shine?

"Hai, BOSS GAMA!"

* * *

"Which fool invited Rin Okumura?!"

"Ah, Tamaki, you did."

"Oh yeah! Hey Rin!"

"What do you want?"

"Come on buddy!"

"He wants you to help us break into that apartment!"

Toru then pointed to a window on the tenth floor.

"Yeah! You can help us, right?"

"Hn. Let's go!"

Thus, the group of teenage boys dressed like commandos infiltrated (used the main entrance) the building and scaled the walls (used the elevator) and huddled at the appointed door.

* * *

Hinata sighed, putting his glasses on the bathroom counter. Those girls were really crazy. His underwear was almost taken!

Security was unreliable.

The steam from the hot water had began to fog up the bathroom. He poked the cast encasing his left arm. It was a stark white, and looked at home on his pale skin. He moved to take off his clothes and step into the shower.

* * *

"Yata-chan, are you in position?"

"Yeah, but how the fuck did I end up here?!"

"Ah, ask Rin."

"Oi, Rin! Why the fuc-"

"Yata-san, get ready! NOW!"

"Hai!"

He launched off the opposite buildings roof, and crashed through the (open) window of Hinata's apartment, just as everyone else dramatically entered from the front door. There was smoke, lasers, a grenade launcher, tear gas and a cat.

After the gas cleared, the cluster of boys impersonating mercenaries stuck dramatic poses, each with a weapon, and faced it to the center of the room, where a dissorrientated cat lay.

"Agh, all that work for nothing?!"

"I missed my stories for this! Pablo was finally going to propose to Adelina, but he was still married to Rochel, who was back from the dead!"

"Are you shitting me?! Fuck this guy, I'm going home!"

"Yeah! Wait for me, Misaki!"

"Don't call me that you bastard!"

"Calm down guys!"

"Rochel! Tell him how you feel!"

"My gun is automatic."

"Shut up, Len!"

"Misaki!"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, hey Alois!"

"Ah, who are you guys?"

Everyone fell silent at the voice of the newcomer. In true anime fashion, they turned their heads slowly turned to the doorway with steam coming out of it. And there, standing with a towel ruffling its hair, and a toothbrush in its mouth, was a..

A g-g-g...

"A girl?"

Clad in a short towel, the girl nodded her head at Tamaki, who just stared dumbfounded, as were the rest of the commandos.

"So, wh-who are you?" A feint blush appeared on her cheeks as she faced the staring boys, who had littered her living room. She put the glasses back on her face and pushed them up slowly, unintentionally flipping her hair in a very boyish manner.

"Wait! Are you Hinata Hyuuga?!"

Tamaki was the first to snap out of it, pointing at the girl in question.

"Ah, yes. That is my name."

"But, we thought you were a dude!" This time it was Alois to speak.

"Yeah. Why do girls like you so much?"

That was Toru.

"Are you gay?" Usui asked, slightly dettered that the fine specimen of a girl was not straight.

"And you look like a dude!" This was Julio.

"Ah, yeah. Would you guys like anything to drink?"

* * *

A/N: so, how was it?! I'm back with a new TamaHina! Please, I beg of you, review. They make me happy! The next chapter will be out A.S.A.P!


End file.
